Lost and Found
by Mrs. Alex Kurosaki
Summary: Sometimes, when you feel like you've lost everything, that just gives you a chance to make something new out of the rubble left behind. But what happens when your past comes crashing back? Warnings: OCXDean Winchester; AU
1. There's No Place Like Home

AN:

I'm pulling a George Lucas here and starting with the end, and doing the beginning later.

(The beginning ark is a work in progress right now. It was just too hard to tell Sera no though...)

That being said, there may be a few details that seem like they're left out, but I promise you'll get them soon.

I hope you still enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, 1000 Ways to Die, or the Winchesters. (I wish that wasn't the case with Dean though... :p )

* * *

"Beatrix Xandra [last name]! Where the hell have you been!"

With tears streaming from her eyes, she rushes forward and hugs her mom. She had missed her more than she initially thought, and was pretty damn near crushing her mother's rib cage with her hug as she repeats, "Mommy, I missed you" silently into her mom's shoulder. She can't hide her emotion as gentle sobs escape, but she doesn't care.

The anger in her mother dissipates as she sees the pain in her lost child. She feels the hurt radiating off of her, and she does what any mother would do: she hugs her child, rubbing circles gently onto her back, and slowly pets her hair as she tries to calm her baby down.

Worry heavily laden in her voice, she asks, "Baby, where have you been?" once more.

Bea gives a small, bittersweet smile, and simply says, "I honestly don't know. I just know, I fought some monsters I never thought I'd have to face, dealt with some demons I didn't know I needed to worry about, and found some angels to guide me through it all. But I'm here now, I'm safe, and isn't that all that matters at the moment?"

Her mother rubs the scar on Beatrix's chin gently, unsure as to what to say.

'_Where did she get that?'_

She sees the pain in her daughter's eyes, the pleading to let it go, and she caves.

"Fine," she replies slowly, "but we're going to the hospital tomorrow morning!"

She nods. She knew she needed to go anyways seeing as how the Winchesters weren't _exactly_ the best medics when it came to professional training. She ruefully remembers the time she got shot on her thigh, and Sam had used some floss, a penknife, a sewing needle, and some tequila to stitch her back up. Not to mention the time that she sprained her wrist and had to use a make shift cast out of clay while they were out.

'_Why did I have to find '1000 Ways to Die' so fucking funny before?! God, please don't let me die like that dumb redneck! Please, please, please!'_ she had thought to herself at the time.

As her mother took her back inside their home, to her old room, and tucks her into the comfort of her old bed, the weight of what had happened to her finally takes its toll. All those sleepless nights; all those necessary impromptu shooting lessons; the many times she killed; the first time she saw a dead body; all the things that she never thought she'd ever have to face… They all come crashing down on her, and the tiredness completely overtakes her. As she begins to fade away into her first peaceful sleep in over a year, images of her love soon came to the forefront of her mind.

'_Dean…'_

* * *

End Note:

I know it's short, but there's more to come.

If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or constructive criticism, please drop a review.

Hope to see you guys at the next chapter! :)


	2. Home is Where the Heart Is

AN: The title didn't completely fit, so here you go: "Home is Where the Heart Is. But Where's My Heart"

Fair warning, this starts out with a dream scene. Think of Dean's nightmare scene after ****_SPOILER WARNING_**** Cas died because of the Leviathans. Actually, watch that scene first so you'll get where I was going with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean, Sam, or Cas. Bea, her mom, and that monster on the other hand, yes.

* * *

"_There's a pattern here, I know it! I just don't see it yet…"_

"_Dean!" she yells, pain filling her chest._

"_Sam, Cas! Help her!" he yells before being thrown across the room._

"_Cas, get Dean! I got Bea," Sam says quickly as he runs toward her._

'So much blood… Where'd it all come from?'_ she thinks to herself as she looks at her now blood-stained hands._

_A sultry voice rumbles in the back of her head, and she hears, _'Yes, you'll do very nicely. 7, maybe 8 weeks, am I right?'

"_What…?"_

"_Bea, come on! Hold my neck. We'll get you guys safe right now."_

'The pure ones always taste so… delicious. You recently lost your purity, but your heart is still very much intact. Sure that won't last for long though.'

"_What are you talking about?" she asks aloud shakily, fearing the answer._

'That can't be it… That can't be it. I can't be—'

"_We're almost in the Impala. Don't worry, we won't let you guys die." Cas says, holding Dean tightly and lovingly._

'I look forward to sucking the marrow from your bones, and having your unborn baby for dessert,' _the voice taunts, slowly disappearing._

'—pregnant!'

_She felt like she had been hit by a freight train._

"_No!" she yelled._

"_Bea, you're ok!" Sam tried to reassure, but to no avail._

"_No!"_

"_Bea! No one is going to hurt you!" Dean managed to say, her reaction causing him acute fear._

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she continues screaming.

"Beatrix! Wake up! You're alright! I'm here, its ok!" her mother says, trying to soothe her child as best as she can.

Cold sweat heavily covers her body. Her muscles are tight, ready to defend herself if need be. Her breathing is erratic, but the adrenaline rushing through her veins make her hyper aware of everything in her room, and unable to calm down enough to control her breathing.

"Sweetheart, you're fine. Look at me. Calm, down~." her mother repeats, trying to help her out of this night terror.

Bea just holds her mother sleeve, feeling like a child once more.

'_It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare… I'm not pregnant, and I never heard that voice,' _she tells herself. However, she unconsciously holds her tummy, part of her not sure who was lying. The voice, or herself.

* * *

Questions, comments, concerns? If so, drop a review and I'll get back to you ASAP

I hope you enjoyed this! :)


	3. An Apple a Day

Chapter Title: "An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away. But It Also Kicks You Out of Eden."

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Sam, Dean, or anything else recognizable. I only own Beatrix.

* * *

~At the hospital~

"Wow! What the hell have you been doing the past year! You look like you've been to hell and back!"

She smirks, thinking 'No, but my love interest has,' but keeps quiet. She doesn't want to go to the loony bin again.

"No, I just-I..."

She stops to think, and then, with a forced smile and fake enthusiasm says, "I was just _really_ involved with sports. Yeah, sports..."

He rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Ok. Well, I'm sure you are aware of the fact that you had multiple broken bones, a few minor sprains on your joints and two major fractures on your tibia, and that you needed many stitches throughout much of your body. You care to tell me what sport left you that beat up?" the young doctor asks.

Bea chewed on her lip thoughtfully, and then responds, "Hunting?"

He bites the inside of his cheek and slowly nods, trying to take in her response.

"Ok, fine. You were 'hunting.' Did a moose beat you up when you tried to shoot it?"

'_Ugh, fuck! Sam, get off, you're freaking heavy!'_

'_It's not my fault you weren't watching where he was throwing me.'_

'_Hey, I don't know what I'm doing! I didn't sign up to be a hunter you jerk! I'm still new!'_

'_Neither did I! Man, this was so much easier without chicks involved.'_

'_Dick!'_

'_Bitch.'_

'_Jerk.'_

'_You guys done with that bonding moment?'_

'_Yeah Dean, we're done. Now come get your girlfriend before I decide I want her to be my sister instead._

'_What?'_

'_Hey, she's fun.'_

'_Of course I know she's fun! What do you think we do in baby at night? Have cupcakes?'_

'_Dean!'_

With a grin on her face at the memory, she says, "something like that."

The doctor mumbles "Stockholm syndrome" under his breath and writes some notes in her file.

"Ok, I guess we have most of your injuries accounted for. You're going to have to be careful with your shoulder though since you seemed to have dislocated it four, maybe five, weeks ago? It still hasn't healed completely so I want you to do some gentle stretching exercises as you don't seem to need a sling, and there's not much swelling at the moment. Are you in pain?'

"No. I had been icing it for twenty-five minutes every four hours when I first got the injury. I also used a sling for the first four weeks. I'm surprised it isn't already healed by now to be honest."

He seems impressed, but then irritation comes over him before he speaks again. "Ok, tell me, did you just run away from home? Because I doubt you were kidnapped. Kidnappers aren't usually this kind or helpful to their victims. Nor are their victims usually this calm or cheerful right after the ordeal."

Bea puts on her poker face and flatly answers, "No and no."

"Pardon?"

"I did not run away, but I was not kidnapped either."

"Then why were you gone, why are you full of scars and old wounds that you didn't have the last time you came here, and what are you hiding?"

The doctor is exasperated, and wants answers, but Bea doesn't let her poker face slide. Dean taught her well after all.

"Can we just finish with this check up?"

"Fine. Since we already did your x-rays and did your general check-up, we just need to run your blood tests now. You'll get the results within a week of taking your blood tests."

"Thank you. Where is the lab?" she asks.

"On the first floor, past the optometry department," he says as he writes some more notes down on her chart. Then he looks up at her. "You realize you can't take your tests today. You have to take the tests while fasting."

She resists the urge to roll her eyes but annoyance is clear on her face as she says, "I_ know _you have to fast."

She stands up then and thanks him for his time, then heads out the door to take her tests.

* * *

Questions, comments, concerns, _corrections_? I'd totally love hearing your guys' feed back. Just leave a review. :)


	4. The Truth is in the Sauce Well, Blood

~One week later~

"Hello, Ms. [Last Name]?" a voice asks.

"Yes," Bea replies.

"We're calling to inform you that your blood tests are in. You seem to be, overall, pretty healthy. However, you are slightly anemic, which is really not good for your baby. I suggest yo—"

Horror crawling up her spine, she lets out a strong, "What?"

"Oh, you're pregnant. You are currently… Oh, here we go! You're a week shy from 3 months. Congratulations!"

The cheerfulness of the voice is a stark contrast to the dread pooling in her stomach.

_'__Three months… Pregnant? Oh god, what is my mom going to say!'_

"Ma'am?" the voice says after a minute of silence. "Just to let you know, if you don't want your baby, you can't have an abortion anymore. You either have to raise the child, or give it up for adoption."

_'__Abortion? Adoption? No!'_

"No! No, no, no, no! I'm raising my child. I'm just… I wasn't expecting this is all. Thank you. For letting me know I mean. I appreciate your excitement for me."

"Oh, ok. Hehe, I was getting a bit worried there. But, doesn't your husband…"

Papers rustle in the background before she continues. "Um, not your husband… You're boyfriend! Yeah. Didn't you two plan this? Or was it an accident?"

"No baby is an accident. We just thought we were having safe sex. I guess we should've really stuck to the _actual _safe sex instead."


End file.
